


Tetsu, why don't the cars just fly

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: KNB Hogwarts AUs [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko invites Aomine to stay  at his house in the muggle world over the break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetsu, why don't the cars just fly

“Aomine-kun, do you want to come to my house for the break?” Kuroko asked casually. They were in the Slytherin common room with Kuroko’s head resting in Aomine’s lap as they took up one of the couches. No one in the Gryffindor or Slytherin houses even questioned having people from another house in their common rooms at this point because of the two of them.

Aomine stopped his lazy stroking of Kuroko’s hair and woke from his daze. He stared down at Kuroko confused, “Your house? In the Muggle world?”

“That is where I live, yes,” Kuroko deadpanned. “It might help you with your Muggle Studies class,” He added as an afterthought.

Aomine’s eyes only widened, “Your house, in the Muggle world with your parents?”

Kuroko sighed. “You don’t have to go. It was just an invitation,” he muttered.

Aomine quickly shook his head, “No! No, that’s not what I meant! I mean, you want me to meet your parents? Are they okay with this?”

“Yes, I want you to meet my parents. We have been dating for over a year. They’ve been asking to meet you, but they don’t quite get the whole owl message thing, and you don’t get phones or video calls, so that leaves in person.” Kuroko remembered the first time they went on break, Aomine had sent him an owl, and he’d sent his phone number back and gotten a very confused reply asking why he was sending Aomine some kind of coded message.

“I still don’t really know what that means.” Aomine scratched his head. “But if your parents won’t hate me, then... sure. I’d love to spend break with you.” Aomine’s thoughts briefly wandered to him and Kuroko sharing a bed, cuddling, more than cuddling, he was getting excited just thinking about it.

Kuroko gave him a small smile. “Great. I’ll let them know.” Kuroko then closed his eyes, because he was comfortable and kind of tired, and Aomine’s lap seemed like a good place to sleep.

Aomine noticed Kuroko’s eyes drifting shut and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before closing his own eyes for a short nap.

* * *

Kuroko pulled Aomine through the train station by his hand until they were outside, and then led him over to a taxi. He opened the door and got in, motioning for Aomine to join him as he gave the taxi driver his address.

Aomine stared at the road confused, “Tetsu, why don’t the cars just fly? That saves all the waiting in this traffic.”

“Because they are not planes, Aomine-kun. We don’t need to fly for such a short trip.” Kuroko made sure to keep his voice down because of the driver.

Aomine only got more confused, “......What’s a plane?.”

Kuroko sighed. Maybe bringing a Pureblood home was a bad idea. He opened the window of the taxi and looked up at the sky to see if there were any planes flying overhead. It took a minute, but he finally spotted one, and pointed at it. “That,” he said.

Aomine’s eyes widened in amazement. Muggles had such interesting modes of transportation. “Is that like a super big broom or something?”

Kuroko laughed at the discription. “Not quite, but yeah, I guess,” he said. “It’s more like a giant car with wings.”

Amazing. He wanted to ask Kuroko more about the Muggle worlds transportation systems but felt the car stop. The driver turned towards them and told them they owed him 32 pounds. Aomine scrunched his eyebrows. Pounds? As in the weight pounds? Why did they owe his weight? He got more confused when Kuroko handed the driver peices of paper.

“Come on, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said, getting out of the cab, and going to the trunk to get his things.

Aomine got out of the cab and stared at the small house they were in front of. It looked like a nice house, it definitely felt homier than his. He helped Kuroko unload the taxi and walked to the doorstep. It wasn’t until Kuroko rung the doorbell that Aomine felt the full force of his nerves again.

Kuroko’s mom answered the door and smiled brightly at them. “Tetsuya!” She threw her arms around him and then turned to Aomine. “And you must be Aomine-kun. It’s nice to meet you.” she said, and hugged him as well.

Aomine stiffy wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s mother and stuttered out a “Hello.” He noticed a man behind Kuroko’s mom who gave him a small smile. He shook the man’s hand once Kuroko’s mom released him. “It’s n-nice to meet you t-too, sir.”

Kuroko’s dad chuckled at the boys nervousness and simply nodded in agreement, “Nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun.” He released Aomine’s hand and went to hug Kuroko. “Glad to see you home, son.”

Kuroko gave both of his parents a small smile. “It’s good to be back. I promise Aomine-kun can usually speak better than this,” He said as his parents moved aside to let them in.

Aomine stiffly walked into the house, carrying most of the bags. He followed Kuroko up the stairs that were oddly attached to the wall. Didn’t they need to move? Why would you glue the stairs to the wall? He kept his question to himself and followed Kuroko to what he assumed was his room.

“You can put your stuff anywhere.” Kuroko said when they got to his room, setting his own things in front of his bed. There wasn’t much in there since he spent most of his time away at school, but the walls were a light blue, and the sheets on the bed were also blue but a few shades darker. There were a few pictures on his walls of family or friends. He even had one that he’d managed to get Aomine to take with him, despite his boyfriend being confused about why he would want a picture that didn’t move.

Aomine dropped the bags beside the bed, hugged Kuroko by the waist and fell onto the bed, pulling Kuroko down on top of him, which caused Kuroko to let out a surprised yelp. Aomine leaned his head up to peck Kuroko on forehead, then both cheeks and finally his lips.

Kuroko blushed a little and kissed back for a moment before pulling back and smiling down at Aomine. “So, what do you think of the Muggle world so far?” He asked, folding his arms on Aomine’s chest and propping his chin on them.

Aomine pursed his lips in thought. “It’s… weird, but I kinda like it. Kinda like how I like you.” He smiled brightly.

Kuroko tried to frown at him for calling him weird but ended up laughing instead. “I don’t know why I put up with you,” he teased.

Aomine tightened his hold on Kuroko and rolled onto his side. “‘Cause you love me?” he asked giving him another peck on the lips.

“For some reason.” Kuroko agreed, kissing the tip of Aomine’s nose. “I’m still pretty sure you cast some kind of spell on me though.”

Aomine laughed quietly, “Y’know I can’t do that myself. I’d need Satsuki to do it for me.”

“Hmm, yeah probably. You are kind of awful at potions.” Kuroko mused.

“At least I’m great on a broom. When you started you could barely stay upright.”

“To be fair, as far as I’d been aware until then, brooms were for cleaning, not flying. And anyway, I’m a Seeker now, so when are you going to let that go?”

“When the memory of you flying upside-down and falling onto my broom stops being funny.” He grinned.

Kuroko frowned at the memory. That had hurt a lot, and Aomine laughing at him hadn’t made it much better. Actually, with that thought in mind, he kind of wondered how he’d become friends with the Slytherin, because he’d been rather irritated after an introduction like that. Whoever thought Slytherins and Gryffindors taking flight class together was a good idea hadn’t known how wrong they were.

“Aww c’mon Tetsu, don’t be upset, at least I caught you.” He pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s forehead.

“No you didn’t. I grabbed your broom. ...And then you pulled me up. But I caught myself,” Kuroko told him, turning his head away.

“But I still helped,” he added as he started nuzzling his face into Kuroko’s hair.

“Yeah, I guess you did do that.” Kuroko smiled a little and turned his head to kiss Aomine’s cheek.

Both of them didn’t hear the knock on the door. Kuroko’s dad stood outside the room for a few minutes before he decided to just open it and pop his head in. “Tetsuya, food is...” He stopped mid-sentence when all he saw was Aomine’s back facing him. “Aomine-kun? Where’s Tetsuya?”

Aomine panicked and stuttered out a series of “umm’s” and “err’s”.

Kuroko peeked over Aomine, hoping his hair wasn’t too messy from laying in bed with him. “Right here. Is it time to eat?” he asked calmly.

Kuroko’s dad blinked a few times before nodding and turning away. “Be down when you’re ready, okay?” he called out before shutting the door.

“Alright,” Kuroko replied, sitting up properly and running a hand through his hair to try and straighten it up.

Aomine stared at Kuroko, terrified. “D-do you think he hates me? What if he kicks me out?!  Tetsu! What do I do?!”

Kuroko tilted his head at Aomine. “What do you mean? If he was mad he would have said so. He knows we’re dating, and we both had our clothes on, so why would there be a problem?”

Aomine started to calm down a bit from Kuroko’s words, but he wasn’t very confident he could face his parents again just yet. He followed Kuroko downstairs, dragging his feet a bit.

“Calm down. They don’t even know you yet and they already like you because you make me happy,” Kuroko told him, taking his hand and giving Aomine a reassuring smile.

He stiffly nodded. The smell of food helped relieve his tension a bit more.

* * *

“I told you they didn’t have a problem with you,” Kuroko said, pulling out his laptop when they got back to his room.

Aomine didn’t respond. He was too distracted by the weird thing Kuroko was holding. “Tetsu… what’s that?” He was even more confused when the thing lit up with a weird logo displayed in the middle of the screen.

Kuroko looked up. “It’s a laptop. I thought I would show you the wonder of movies, but my parents wanted to watch the news, so we have to do it on this.” He said before typing in his password to get into the computer.

Aomine was almost sure Kuroko was speaking a different language, “What the hell is a movie? Can I eat it?”

Kuroko laughed at that, a bit louder than usual, and shook his head. “I wouldn’t recommend it,” he said as he logged into Netflix.

Aomine watched as kuroko pressed a few buttons on the thing he had placed in his lap stared stunned when the screen started changing. “Tetsu! How did you do that?! You didn’t say a spell or anything! You didn’t even use your wand!”

“It’s called electricity, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko replied, scooting over on the bed to make room for Aomine. “If you think that’s cool you’ll really like this.” He picked a movie and let it start playing.

“Electricity? Like lightning?” Aomine said as he ignored Kuroko’s effort to make room for him and sat directly behind him and hugged him by the waist. He pulled Kuroko closer until his back was touching his chest, resting his chin on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Um, yes, like lightning, but a lot more controlled,” Kuroko said, and then reached back and placed a finger on Aomine’s lips in a shushing motion since the movie was starting.

Aomine kind of started to understand how this ‘movie’ thing worked. It was kinda like a moving picture but a lot longer and with sounds and a plot. Muggles were apparently creating some magic of their own.

Kuroko tilted his head backwards to look up at Aomine when the movie was over. “Did you like it?” he asked.

“Yeah, kinda long though,” Aomine mumbled a bit. He tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

“We can sleep,” Kuroko said, closing the computer and putting it on the ground. He snuggled up to Aomine, resting his head on his chest.

“Yeah, sleep would be nice.” Aomine laid them both down and nuzzled his nose into Kuroko’s hair, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. “G’night, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko was already half asleep as he answered. “Night, Daiki.”


End file.
